The Force Ashikabi
by Corey16
Summary: Follow Galen adventures in the Sekirei Universe,Galenxharem,OP Galen
1. Info

**So I'm sending Galen to the Selkirei Universe and he will have about sixteen Sekirei and this takes place after the explosive**

 **And Galen will some of his memories**

 **And here Galen Sekirei**

Miya  
2 Uzume  
3 Kazehana  
4 Musubi and Yume both girls separately or both share the same body can bring light side to Galen  
5 Akitsu  
6 Tsukimumi  
7 Toyotama  
8 Hikari  
9 Hibiki  
10 Yomi  
11 Yashima  
12 Kocho  
13 Benitsubasa  
14 Haihane  
15 karasuba  
16 one more sekirei Ikki that's it

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here the second chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Sekirei Verse

We see a man in bandages wrapped around his body this was Galen

Galen start to wake up and to see he was in some kind of In

"What the hell happened?!"Galen thought as he looked around the room

Then a woman walked in the room and Galen turn around to see Miya Asama

"Hello my name is Miya Asama."

"Um...my name is Galen Marek."Galen said

"How did I get here?And I feel like I lost some of my memories."Galen thought"Is that why I can't remember the last thing that happened?"

"You must be wondering how you got here?"Miya asked

"Yeah I'm."Galen answered

"Let me tell you."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Mira was sweeping her pouch with a smile on her face_

 _"It a beautiful day today."Miya thought_

 _She continued sweeping the pouch_

 _Until she see a portal open up and a man fallen out of it_

 _"What the-"Miya thought until she run in a nearby alleyway and see Galen badly damage_

 _She gasp in shocked and covered her mouth_

 _"Oh no he needs medical attention and quick!"Miya thought_

 _As she pick up Galen and carry him in Izumo Inn_

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome **back to the second chapter of The Force Ashikabi and sorry for the long wait**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Izumo Inn

"So that how I got here?"Galen questioned wanting to make sure he heard correctly

"Indeed."Miya answered with a nod

"I see."Galen said then he went into a deep thought

'It doesn't add up.'Galen thought'She said I came through some kind of wormhole but how did the wormhole form and what cause it to form. So many unanswered questions.'

"What wrong?"Miya asked with a concerned look on her face and getting Galen out of his thought process

"Nothing. Just thinking what cause the wormhole to form."Galen said

"Oh."Miya said"What are you going to do now?"

"First, I need a place to stay."Galen said

"Well you can stay here if you like."Miya said with a smile on her face

"At what cost?"Galen asked

"Well you have to pay rent and there rules."

"Well I don't have any money on my right now and what the rules?"

"Well, rule #1 no violence in the violence and rule #2 no sexual activity in this Inn. Got it?'"Miya said with a serious tone

Galen nodded

"And it fine you don't money. Do you have a job?"

"I don't have a job either."

"I can find you job if you want to."

"That be great."

"Alright. Now I'm going to wash the dishes."

"I can help with that."

As Galen begin to get up his wounds was hurting him and he sit back down

"Careful! You're gonna open up your wounds if you move around."Miya said with a firm tone

"Didn't now that until know."Galen said

"You just need to rest a couple of days."

"Alright. And thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Just glad to help out."

As Miya got up and leave the room to wash the dishes

While Galen started to fall asleep and wonder what this dimension has to offer him

* * *

A couple of days later

For the last couple days

Galen has been helping Miya to found jobs that he can make money

So far, the two hasn't been lucky as they haven't find a job that was hiring

Galen can now walk on his feet as the wounds heal a little bit

Now we see Galen and Miya eating

Galen is in a deep thought

He trying to figure out what cause the wormhole to form and what happened before the wormhole form

He still remembers some of his past and that he has powers and he know who is he

"Are you okay?"Miya asked in a concerned tone

Snapping Galen out of his thought

"I'm fine Miya."Galen said"Just thinking."

"And you seem in a pretty deep thought."Miya said"Obviously something wrong. Care to tell me?"

"*Sigh* Can I trust you?"Galen asked

"Whatever you say, will stay between me and you."

"Alright. I think lost I lost some of my memories. Like, I remember some of my past experiences but, at the same time I feel like I lost a piece of myself."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. I just wish I have my other memories."

"For now, let just hope they will come back one day."

"Right."

"If you may excuse me, I have to fold laundry and wash the dishes."

"Let help me with the dashes and you can take care of laundry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It the least I can do and to repay for taking me in and taking care of me for the last couple of days."

"Well, thanks."

As they both got up and Galen gather the dishes and put them in the sink while Miya went into the laundry room to gather the clothes

* * *

 **1 hours later**

We see Galen washing the dishes and Miya is folding the laundry in the living room

It been quiet for the past hour

Galen break the silence

"So is there anybody else staying in this inn besides me?"Galen asked

"Yes. There three girls live here."Miya said"Their names are Homura,Uzume,and Matsu."

"Oh okay."Galen said as he got done washing the dishes

"Alright, I'm done with the dashes Miya."Galen said

"That good."Miya said

"Do you need help with the laundry Miya?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay."

As he got up and walked towards the door

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."Galen said

"Be careful."Miya said

As Galen open the door and exited out of the inn and start walking

For a couple of minutes, it has been peaceful and quiet

But Galen feel like someone was following him

So he stop walking

"Show yourself."Galen said loudly as he was getting annoyed

About a minute later nothing came out

So Galen shrugged

As he was about to take a step

He dodge a stab from a sword and saw a woman with light gray hair that is tied into a ponytail and has gray narrow eyes and wearing first generation disciplinary squad outfit

Then he dodge a couple a rapid slashes from the woman

"Nice reflexes."The woman said with a smirk on her face

"Who are you?"Galen asked angrily as he still has wounds that needs healing"And what do you want?"

"The name is Karasuba."The woman now named Karasuba said"And I feel a lot of power coming from you."

Galen eyes widened

'Damn it!'Galen thought'I knew I should've hide my power.'

As Karasuba disappeared and appeared behind Galen back and was about to slash him

But Galen jump back and start to run

"Running now, aren't we?"Karasuba questioned as her smirk grew wider"Cute, but it won't help you!"

As she run after Galen

'I'm not in the condition to fight now.'Galen thought'I have to found a way to get out of her sight.'

Karasuba launched at Galen hoping to stab him

But Galen ducked under the blade and tripped her

He got up and start running away

"Oh come on. You have a lot power in you, but yet you are running away like a little bitch."

As she got up and disappeared and reappeared in front of Galen and swing her sword

But Galen dodged and decided enough is enough

He launched a powerful punch at her gut

Sending her flying towards a tree and making her spit up a mixture of blood and saliva

Once she hit the tree she was knocked unconscious

"Now it over."Galen said"I have to get back to Izumo Inn and get some sleep."

As he start walking back towards Izumo Inn

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait but it finally updated and Minato will have Sekirei too but I don't know who yet.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
